Fire Bird's Tears
by Witchress
Summary: Raye begins to have flashbacks of the moon when she recieves a firmilier necklace for her B-day. But who is this man in her vision? Is he a friend...or a foe? Plus, there is also someone after the Queen of Mars! But who is that? UPDATE: possible sequel!
1. Long Forgotten

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 1: Long Forgotten  
  
  
  
The moon was full on a cold December night. A beautiful young lady is taking a walk in the park, waiting for an answer to her prayer. She wore a beautiful dark red velvet dress that was about 4 inches above her knees. She sighed as she looked at the watch on her hand. She looked up at the sky with mourning and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"I knew he couldn't keep a promise! It's been five hours! He knew this day was important!" Raye yelled.  
  
Then, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and flung the man over her head and slammed him on the ground. Then she realized who it was.  
  
"Oh my god! I am so sorry Jedeite! I thought you were an enemy!" Raye gasped, kneeling down to Jadeite's side.  
  
"...It's ok. I deserved that." Jedeite replied, trying to sit up.  
  
"No shit! You're five hours late, Jedeite!"  
  
"I was in my car and on my way, but my car blew up and then I got lost and didn't know where to go! I ran as fast as I could, but then I was attacked by ninjas and they nearly killed me, but I found a rock on the ground and used it like a boomerang and threw it and it hit all of them! Then I was attacked by some giant garble and-."  
  
"Jedeite, shut up! And you couldn't even fight a regular sized garble! You're a very bad liar! Just admit it! You can never keep a promise! Damnit Jedeite! It's my birthday! You're the only one that could come, so I told you to come to the park. You have no idea how much this hurts." Raye began to cry and turned her head toward the ground so Jedeite couldn't see the tears.  
  
"Will this help?" Jedeite asked, handing her a small box with a ribbon that was made of a rose stem and peddles. Raye looked at it and looked at Jedeite with confusion. She looked back at the box and carefully began to take off the ribbon. She opened the lid and found inside was a beautiful necklace. The chain was a beautiful silver that glistened in the moonlight. But the part that caught her attention was the main part. It was a bronze ring like object with a sterling silver fire in the middle, lined with gold. On the bottom of the ring hung different lengths of sterling silver string like things and a small gold ball on the bottom of each string. Raye dropped the necklace on the ground and had a face that showed fear and confusion. She completely lost thought of Jedeite and got lost in her thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
**On a cool December night, in the gardens of the moon kingdom, Raye was running through the flowers and laughing. She ran to the fields of wild flowers and lay down on a soft bank by a soft flowing stream. Then, she heard soft sweat laughter beside her. She looked up and saw her lover. He looked down at her with a smile as warming as the summer sun. She smiled back and began to giggle.  
  
"So.you didn't want to dance at the ball either?" Raye said, standing up.  
  
"Not if you're not dancing by my side." He replied. "I got you something."  
  
Then, he gave Raye a necklace with a ring. It touched her. She looked up at him and leaned toward his lips.  
  
He kneeled down and looked up at Raye. Then, he put on his worry face that started to worry Raye.  
  
"Raye Hino.Will you marry me?" He asked, holding her hand gently.  
  
".You know I would! Yes, yes! I will! I want to stay by your side forever! I love you."  
  
Then, a loud scream filled the silent air as they were leaning closer to each other. They both looked over at the castle and Raye's beloved looked at her, nodded, and then dashed off to the castle.  
  
"NO! Don't go! Don't leave me! MARS POWER!!!" **  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raye then came back to the world around her and at first didn't know where she was.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jedeite. I can't accept it. It's too much! It's just too much!" Raye yelled, running away and toward the temple.  
  
Jedeite looked at the necklace and then looked in the direction Raye ran, wondering if he really blew it that time.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
When Raye walked into the temple door, she starred into space for a few minutes before looking up at the ceiling. She didn't know why she dropped the necklace. She didn't want to! Jedeite was being really sweet. He gave her a sterling silver necklace! What could be better than real jewelry?! She was being a real bitch.  
  
"Why can't I for once be serious with Jedeite, instead of getting mad at him or being disrespectful?" Raye asked herself.  
  
She walked outside and looked at the sky that sparkled like a black blanket of beautiful silver crystals. She felt like crying. She wanted to let all the misery out. She despised the feeling that she hurt Jedeite. She just wanted to die.  
  
"Are you ok?" A voice asked.  
  
"Who's there?" Raye asked, looking behind her.  
  
"It's me. Look, I'm sorry about the necklace Raye. I just thought it would be a great gift. I saw a drawing of it in your dorm. You drew it, didn't you?" Jedeite asked.  
  
"Ya. It's a long story."  
  
"Well, I looked at it for a while and I went to the jewelry store the next day, looking for a nice necklace for your B-day, and I saw the exact necklace in a special case. The lady at the cash register said it is a rare peace. She said it was a necklace in a legend her grandmother used to tell her when she was a girl. A princess on the beautiful planet, Mars. It was supposed to be an engagement necklace, but her prince never returned after fighting to save her and their future together. She said she made it for a special day that a man would someday come and buy this necklace for his lady to form eternal love and cherish that connection for eternity and longer after that. It made me think of you." Jedeite looked down at Raye and they smiled at each other.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Jedeite. But I can't accept it. Please understand. It's personal." Raye said, about to cry again, but trying her hardest to hold it in.  
  
"Um.it's ok Raye. But.well." Jedeite's words trailed off.  
  
"I'm gonna head back home. I have to finish my homework. Plus, I think Serena's gonna be mad if I don't make something good for dinner. She's such a spaz! Raye said, helping him out.  
  
"Ok. See you later then?"  
  
"Sure Jedeite. As long as you don't talk about the necklace, ok?"  
  
"Ok. It's a deal." Raye smiled at Jedeite and started walking to Tokyo University, where she now went to college.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
When Raye walked in her dorm, she heard a giggle in the dark room. She turned on the lights and Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy, and all the outers jumped out and yelled "Happy 17th Birthday Raye!!!"  
  
"Hey guys! Wow! You did all this? Thanks!" Raye said, looking at all the red, green, blue, pink, and orange balloons and streamers all over the room.  
  
"Actually, I did everything. Everyone else just ate the food!" Lita yelled.  
  
"Um, guys. Where's the cake?" Raye asked, looking around the room.  
  
"Mina! You forgot the cake?!" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, I was on my way, but I guess I passed the arcade and-"  
  
"Would you all just shut up?!" Raye yelled. Suddenly, everyone stopped.  
  
Raye sighed deeply and looked down at the carpeted floor. It had never looked so dark and gloomy before. When she looked at it everyday since last year, she always thought it was calming and a beautiful shade of black and red. But now it seemed to haunt her. It looked right back, like it was alive. Raye lost her concentration.  
  
"Raye, are you ok?" Lita asked, waving her hand in front of Raye's face.  
  
"Ya, I think we should do this another time, ok?" They all looked puzzled. They knew something was wrong, but just couldn't make it out. Then Serena finally broke the silence.  
  
"Look Raye. It's your birthday! Therefore, we celebrate it today!"  
  
"Serena, go home!" Raye demanded, glaring at her, then at the rest of the group.  
  
They all walked to the front door and left. The door shut and Raye could hear them talking as they walked down the street.  
  
Then, there was a small gust of wind. But the only strange part was that it was coming from inside the temple. Raye turned around to see an open window. She knew too many people who liked mysteriously coming into a building through a window. She walked over to it, looking around, expecting Darien to jump out of now where. When she reached the window, she shut it and exhaled, as if she were worried about something.  
  
Then, a hand fell upon her shoulder, sending chills up her pine. She turned around to find an old friend.or should I say, foe.  
  
~~~End of Chapter~~~  
  
  
  
**Wow! Who could this person be? Looks like she could use some help, huh? Well, I have started on the next chapter, but review this so you may get some hints. Thanks and hope you in joyed my story! Oh, by the way, E-mail me about it if you can, I love getting mail! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!!!!!!!! ^_~,, ** 


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

All right buddy, listen up! You obviously are reading this right now and seemed to be curious about the story, or maybe you are one of my fans already that has read this one! Well, **Fire Bird's Tears** was my very first finished fan fiction. I worked for one year on it and am very proud to say that it is one of my favorite stories (it's because I like Rei/Sapphire). Well, I was going to make a sequel to this one! Now, your job is to review to this right now and tell me what you think. You can read the story and comment or just comment right now, but PLEASE Review it and tell me. I need to know whether I should make a sequel or not. If so, give some ideas! Anything works, fans! Thanks for reading!

'; Desired Dreams;'

::-'


	3. Hidden Secrets

Fire Bird's Tears By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter Two: Hidden Secrets  
  
  
  
He smiled at her, searching her eyes for the slightest memory. She looked back. They stood there, eyes locked on one another, wanting more than that. He leaned toward her, reaching for her lips.  
  
Raye's eyes couldn't leave his. They were stuck there, as if in a trance. He was about touch her lips when she snapped out of it.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!"  
  
"Well, I see your still as stubborn as you used to be."  
  
"Stubborn?! Ok.I'm talking to someone I knew from a long time ago. Am I going nuts here?!"  
  
"No. Your not. Let me make you feel better." He said, reaching to kiss her. Raye backed away.  
  
"Sapphire, it's been too long! You left me alone. I couldn't trust anyone for so long."  
  
"I sent you letters everyday. Did you not get them?"  
  
"I got them. But they were all threats. You sent me death threats, Sapphire!" Sapphire looked puzzled. He didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"I sent you messages on apologies! I would never threaten you! I lo- "  
  
"No! Don't even say that! It was your handwriting! It was your attitude! It was you! And I don't love you! I love Jedeite!"  
  
Sapphire looked at her. Hurt ran through his heart. But then, the hurt turned to hate. He glared down at her with contempt. Sapphire grabbed Raye's arms and pulled her closer to him. She gasped, trying not to show him her fear. His eyes filled with a burning red fire.  
  
But then she closed her eyes tightly, and she grabbed his hands. A sudden pain filled him. He screamed and let her go. What had she done to make him let go? He looked at her. A tear ran down Raye's cheek. Her tears usually followed by a soft smile, or a touching speech, but it was a tear of sorrow and doubt.  
  
"You never would lie to me. We told each other everything. But you did something evil to have my hands burn you. You did send those letters. That power only works on evil. And you must be evil." Raye said, wiping away the tear with her arm.  
  
She walked out of the temple and then began to run down the street. The snow prickled her face as it flew in her face. As she ran, she had more flashbacks. Raye tried to push them away, but a part of her wanted to see them.  
  
She stopped in the middle of West Kolana Street. The snow began a blizzard and she grew colder. She stopped at a bus stop, hoping a bus would stop by at this late hour.  
  
She stood there, wondering if all that could have been a dream. Then, the flash backs pushed through her.  
  
** She ran to the castle, hoping to get there on time. Sailor Mars could feel the burning ground beneath her. Running as fast as she could, she still felt it wasn't fast enough.  
  
When she arrived at the castle, she looked around her. There, right before her eyes was Princess Serena. She looked different. Her hair was a raven black and her eyes no longer royal blue, but red. Serena looked at Mars in an extremely horrifying way. Then, she charged at Sailor Mars with extreme rage. She couldn't move! Sailor Mars tried to force herself to gather energy, but her heart denied it.  
  
"Serena! What are you doing?! Stop!" Mars said.  
  
Then, Mars suddenly felt a slice on her neck and felt something dripping down her chest. She tried to speak, but she was in too much shock when she saw the blood. She suddenly became dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious. **  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Raye awoke the next day in a strange room. It was beautiful. The walls were a beautiful pearl white, and the off-white carpet filled the floor of the room. Raye sat up and held her head.  
  
"Oh god. I need some aspirin." She said to herself.  
  
Then, a hand reached out in front of her and handed her the aspirin and a glass of water.  
  
"Thanks." Raye said with a cold glare.  
  
"Listen, I know you probably hate me right now, but hear me out, ok?"  
  
Raye sat up in the bed and Sapphire sat down next to her.  
  
"Fine. But only because I need a good laugh."  
  
"Well, I came here to earth to see you. I don't want this to go bad. I blew off everything to come see you! I've missed you, Raye." Sapphire rested his hand on Raye's cheek. Then, Raye smacked him.  
  
"You really are getting on my nerves! You came to see me?! Bull shit! All you have ever cared about was your self! So go climb a tree and jump off! Maybe you'll break something!"  
  
Raye stood up out of the bed and faced toward Sapphire. She used to love it when he would tell her that he missed her. But that was a long time ago. On the Moon, he would embrace her in his arms and tell her that he loved her hundreds of times. But that was then, and this is now.  
  
He looked up at her and noticed a mark on her forehead. It appeared for only a second or two, but none-the-less, it was there. It was the mark of Mars. He quickly stood up and starred at her with fright.  
  
"You.your." Sapphire's words trailed off. He looked scared. All he could think of was the mark.and who she had become.  
  
"What? Are you ok?" Raye took a step closer to him; he took a step back and disappeared.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"So where were you?" someone asked, coming out of the shadows to greet Sapphire.  
  
"Long story. But I think I know who the Queen might be. I just need to ask the right sources." Sapphire said, gasping for air. Then an evil, yet promising smile crossed his face. "I won't let you down my prince."  
  
~~~End of Chapter~~~  
  
**Ok, well I'll Tell you one thing.Sapphire's getting a bit suspicious. Plus, who was that guy he was talking to, and why did Sapphire call him "prince"? Find out in the next chapter and please review this for me! It's a good story! Let me tell you, I'm excited!!! ^_^,, ** 


	4. Love Trusted? Love Accepted!

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 3: Love trusted? Love Accepted?!  
  
  
  
  
  
Raye and Jedeite sat on the couch of Jedeite's apartment. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the fire roar in the fireplace. All she could think of was Sapphire. Why was he here? Why did he suddenly leave?  
  
"Um, Jedeite, I need to ask you something." Raye said still looking at the fire.  
  
"Sure. What's on your mind?"  
  
Raye sighed and removed her head from his shoulder. How was she going to tell him about Sapphire? She hadn't seen Sapphire since he was sent away from the moon, right before the battle with Barrel. But there were five months that she was with him on Earth, but it hurt her to think about it. Unfortunately, she realized he was a friend from the moon after the first four months. But the one thing she knew. She never loved him during the silver millennium.  
  
A while ago, about two years actually, Raye met him at her grandfather's temple. It was when Raye was twelve years old, and the same time her grandfather began to train her to be a priestess. Her grandfather needed more help around the temple, so he found some help by putting posters all around Tokyo. About three days later, Raye met Sapphire. He was at the temple, talking to her grandfather about the job. After he got the job, she would always watch him at work, admiring him. They quickly became friends in about three months, and then became closer. She had never loved anybody that deeply before. Well, besides Jedeite, but that's another story. But the very thing she remembered was when he was arrested be strange people. They looked like policemen, but they seemed suspicious. She had never saw him after that until now. But since he was taken away, she would always try to remember why he was sent away from the moon. How could she only remember his tied hands and crying face? Then there was that space ship. What really happened?  
  
"Do you remember when you were brainwashed by Queen Barrel and you fought the other scouts and I? Raye asked, looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Ya. I do. Why?" Jedeite asked, a bit confused about where she was going with this. What was she up to?  
  
".Did you still love me?"  
  
Jedeite couldn't speak. Why would Raye ask him this? Was she testing their love? He was silent for a bit, then answered.  
  
"Well, I couldn't remember much back then. All I wanted to do was impress Barrel. I do remember my feeling when I first saw you though. I remember thinking of you on the moon. How we used to sneak out at night and steel Serena's candy. Then, how we would split the shares and tell Serena Luna ate it the next morning!" He began to laugh, then stopped and finished. "But I hated the feeling. I fought it. I can't really remember anything else though."  
  
Raye smiled lightly at him.  
  
"What would you do if an old friend came to you, but you weren't sure if you could trust them? What if they loved you and would do anything for you?" She asked, her smile fading.  
  
"Is something wrong, Raye? Who are you trying to refer to?"  
  
"No one. Nothings wrong."  
  
".Well, I'd probably help them. Comfort them. But I would tell them that I had a girl and it wouldn't work out between us. Wait. if it was a boy. Oh god! That's wrong!"  
  
"Relax spaz boy! It's no biggy! God!" Raye replied, twitching her left eye. "And thanks.for everything. Really."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Raye! Hurry up! We're gonna be late! We're THIRD to go on! Then you go on right after for your solo!" Serena yelled from the front door.  
  
"Coming Meat-Ball Head! Settle down!" Raye yelled back, walking up to Serena, and zipping up her coat.  
  
"So who is your solo for?"  
  
"Who said it was FOR anyone?!"  
  
".Ummm.Heh! You kept singing all night last night! That's how!"  
  
"I was rehearsing you ditz!"  
  
"Who cares?! Let's go!!!!!" Serena yelled.  
  
They both raced out of the school and drove to the theater. The line to sign in was incredibly long in the auditorium!  
  
"Oh, Shit! We're never gonna make it, Raye! And this was such a good song, too! Waaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Serena started to cry on the floor, and then all you could hear was an extremely loud whistle.  
  
"HEY! Everyone shut up! Make way! We need to get through here! Do you want the best acts to be late? I didn't think so! Now MOVE!!!!!!!" Raye yelled, then cleared her throat when Serena stopped crying to get up.  
  
"Nice, Raye! You show 'em whose boss!" Serena said.  
  
When they both got on stage, they stood out with their awesome outfits. Serena wore her pink tank top with the silver sparkles and jeans. Raye wore her leather pants and her favorite red long-sleeved shirt with the words, 'Don't touch me! I'm too hot! You'll bet third degree burns from me!' on the front in bold black letters.  
  
The lights went out and the music started.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Serena sang first and looked at Raye with dirty looks while she sang, to show more effect, So Raye did the same.  
  
Serena: "You say you're cool, and you're strong! You say you'll lead, and I should Tag along! Well, would you cry, you'd be a mess, if you would show up at a party in the same new dress!"  
  
Raye: "You say you're brave Sailor Scout! But it's too late to tell me that you don't diss out! The spacey things, that you said, prove that you've got moon rocks rollin' in your head! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Serena: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!  
  
Raye: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! THINK YOU'RE THE BEST BY FAR?!"  
  
Both: " WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Raye: "When it's time to stand and fight, you'd rather pine for the cute guy that you me last night! And when you're scared you run back home! Solving every problem with an Ice cream cone!"  
  
Serena: "You're all tough non stop! You think that it's so cherry in the leader spot! You say your way never fails! Well, I mid-as-well go home and do my fingernails! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Raye: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Serena: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Both: "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Both: "I hope you know, today it doesn't show, you are my friend. That doesn't mean that when we've had it we won't go at it again and again! "  
  
Raye: "You've got brains? Then I got Guts."  
  
Serena: "If I'm a pain, then you're a klutz! "  
  
Both: "Oh it's insane how we drive each other nuts! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"  
  
Serena: "Can't believe that you wanna be the leader!"  
  
Raye: "Oh! Well I should be! Cause your such a meat-ball head!"  
  
Serena: "Oh ya?! I thought you took lessons for this in preschool?!"  
  
Raye: "Did not!"  
  
Serena: "Did too!"  
  
Raye: "Did not!"  
  
Serena: "Well I'm the leader and that's that!"  
  
Raye: "Well why should I listen to a ditz like you?!"  
  
Both walk off stage while the music fades  
  
**********************************************  
  
Everyone applauds them as Serena and Raye come back on the stage for a bow, then Serena walks off, as Raye gets ready for her solo.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Raye: "Well, I have to tell all of you that this is devoted to someone.my guardian angel. So please listen and enjoy.  
  
(She began to sing to a slow back round tune.)  
  
You've been there for me, No madder what the cost. My bet friend since we, Believed in Santa Clause.  
  
You have always stood beside me, And I wanna let you know, I'll be the one who hears your prayer, Don't have to ask me I'll be there.  
  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without. When you have nothin' at all you'll still have nothin' to worry about.  
  
When I was lost inside, A forest of dismay. -."  
  
Sapphire: "You always knew just how, To help me find my way."  
  
Raye turned to her side, and there was Sapphire, singing by her side. She then knew exactly whom she was devoting this to. She smiled at him and they continued to sing.  
  
Both: "In a world that's so uncertain, I will promise this to you, I'll be the one who hears your prayer, Don't have to ask me I'll be there.  
  
I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without. When you have nothin' at all you'll still have nothin' to worry about."  
  
**************************************************  
  
They both left the stage and went back-stage.  
  
"Why are you here, Sapphire?" Raye asked, looking up at his face.  
  
"I came because I could tell you needed me." He answered.  
  
Raye then remembered.  
  
"Hey, wait! How did you know the words to my song?"  
  
"It's out song. Don't you remember?"  
  
Raye smiled at him.  
  
"Listen. I need to tell you something. I know we were inlove before, but things have changed. I love you, but not in that way. I'm taken. But if you ever need anything, Sapphire, You kno-."  
  
"Raye. Shut up." Sapphire said, pulling her closer to him, until their lips locked on one another. His hands rested on her hips. They kissed. Raye knew this was wrong, but she wanted it. She wanted this more than anything! His tongue crossed hers. She rapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Then, the door to back-stage opened.  
  
"Raye?! What are you doing?!"  
  
~~End of Chapter~~  
  
*Hey everyone! Wow! Looks like Raye and Sapphire are finally getting it together! But what happens if Jedeite finds out? Wow! Looks like someone will end up at the edge of oblivion! Huh? Well, PLEASE review this!!!! I love it when people do, and I know there are plenty of Raye and Sapphire fans out there, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Have fun! Hope you liked it! ^_~,, 


	5. Dark Vision, Deadly Vision

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 4: Dark Vision, Deadly Vision  
  
  
  
"Raye?! What are you doing?!"  
  
Raye pulled away and turned toward the door.  
  
"Serena." Raye said, hoping she didn't see that.  
  
What was she thinking?! She loves Jedeite, not Sapphire! Or. maybe she does love him.  
  
"Who are you?!" Serena asked.  
  
"My apologies. My name is Sapphire. Let me see.you must be Serena? Am I right?" He said with a sly smile.  
  
"Who the Hell do you think you are?!" Serena yelled, then she looked over at Raye. "Come on.we gotta go."  
  
Raye walked over to Serena and they began to walk out of the door.  
  
"See you later, Raye." Sapphire said, smiling at her.  
  
Raye stopped for a second and then kept walking.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
When Serena walked into the temple, she held the door open for Raye.  
  
"What was that all about?" Serena asked, shutting the door.  
  
".I don't know." Raye responded.  
  
"Are you gonna cry?!"  
  
"WHAT?! Where did that come from?! You ditz! No I'm not gonna cry!!!" Raye yelled.  
  
"DITZ?! Who are you calling DITZ?!"  
  
"You, Meat-ball Head!"  
  
"Pyro!"  
  
"Klutz!"  
  
*Both stuck out tongues*  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Raye shouted so they could hear. No one came in.  
  
"I said come in!" She repeated. Still nothing.  
  
Then, the walls and windows disappeared and the room darkened.  
  
"What the." Serena said, looking around.  
  
"Serena! TRANSFORM!!!!" Raye yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok! You don't have to shout! I'm right here you know! MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!!!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!!!!!"  
  
They both heard faint laughing in the air. Then, a bolt of energy shocked Sailor Moon. She screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
"Well, looks like I underestimated my brother. Long time no see Sailor Mars" Diamond said, suddenly appearing in mid-air. Then he looked down at Sailor Moon. She was starring right at him.  
  
"What the.Damn you! How the hell did you know.Ok, again I say, Damn you!!!!!!" Mars shouted.  
  
"You know, I heard from a source that you know something." Diamond floated down to her. He held Raye's chin up in his hand. "And I swear if you don't tell me." He then let her chin go and dropped his hand to his side. But then, faster than Raye could fallow, Diamond grabbed her by her throat. "I'll kill you." He smiled.  
  
Raye struggled to get loose of his grip, but couldn't. She couldn't breath! Her vision began to blur, so she did the first thing that popped in her mind.  
  
".Heads up.Prick." Raye said, and then collected a fireball to throw. She used the strength she had left to throw it at his face. She threw it. He screamed.  
  
Diamond dropped her and Raye fell to the ground. As soon as she did, she got up and yelled, "MARS FLAM SNIPPER!!!"  
  
Then, the room went back to normal and they were gone. But the fire flew right to the window curtains.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! No! Don't! Shit! Shit, shit!"  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Damn scout!" Diamond yelled. "She had to have the power of fire! Why not the power of love, like using stuffed animals or pillows?!"  
  
"I told you something like this would happen. Don't under estimate her. She could be useful. We need to know were the Queen is. She's the only one who can help." Sapphire said.  
  
"What about Sailor Moon? She is after all, Neo Queen Serenity."  
  
"But she wouldn't know The Queen of Mars!"  
  
"Why is this new queen so important to you?"  
  
"Because she can show us our purpose and meaning in life."  
  
"Then let's get this over with. Wiseman!!!" Diamond yelled.  
  
"Yes Prince Diamond?" Wiseman asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Find out as much as you can about the Sailor Scouts."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Raye, what was Diamond talking about?!" Serena asked.  
  
"I don't know! I gotta go." Raye responded.  
  
"Not until you tell me.does Jedeite know about this?"  
  
".No. And I want to keep it that way. No one finds out! Got it Serena?!"  
  
" *gulp* Ya. I got it! But what if he finds out on his own? Then what are you going to do?" Serena was serious. She was really worried about Raye.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, Raye started to have trouble breathing. She was chocking and holding her neck as if someone were chocking her.  
  
"God! Raye, what's wrong?! Raye?!" Serena screamed, but when she ran to help Raye, she was pushed back.  
  
"Don't even try it Serena!" A voice demanded.  
  
Then Raye passed out.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
**Mars woke up and looked around her. She was moving! But how? She looked up to find a familiar face.  
  
"You came?" She asked, barely able to move.  
  
"You should save your energy. You lost a lot of blood. We need to get out of here."  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Then, the next thing Raye remembered was Her beloved screaming. She looked and saw a sward through his stomach. She looked back and Saw her best friend in the world.Jedeite.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" She yelled as he fell to the ground.  
  
"What have you done?!?!" She asked Jedeite.  
  
"My job." He responded.  
  
Jedeite's eye's looked cold and dark.  
  
"No! What's wrong with you?! Why did you do this?!"  
  
Then, in an instant, the other scouts were in the air, uncontious. They were hanging by their arms and their hands tied with chains.  
  
Raye was silent. She fell to her knees in tears.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?! What has happened to you, Jedeite?!" Raye glared at him and then laughed a little. "What am I saying? This can't be real!"  
  
"Well it is." Jedeite said and Raye's beloved disappeared. He then appeared at the side of Jedeite on the ground.  
  
"I'll take this. Queen Barrel has an order for me to bring him to her. as a new ally."  
  
".Think again!!!!" Then, blood dripped from Jedeite's arm.  
  
"You'll pay for that! Oh, and Raye, I won't be coming to your wedding. I'm killing you fiancé right now!!!" Jedeite yelled.  
  
Then, the sword went right threw Jedeite's chest as Raye's fiancé forced it through. Jedeite stood in shock, but looked down at him and touched his forehead.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" He screamed, as a scar immediately formed on his forehead. It was in the shape of an upside-down crescent moon.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
The next week, Raye went out into the gardens to take a walk, when she saw a ship. And there, right before her eyes, was he fiancé, hands tied behind his back, walking onto the ship.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Raye demanded, running up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry princess, but this man has been accused of murder." A federal officer said, stopping her from going ant further.  
  
"What?! There must be a mista-." Then she realized. What she saw a week ago.  
  
"No! You misunderstand! He was defending me! Jedeite was trying to kill us!" She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry princess. But we must go now."  
  
Raye looked at him, and he was crying! Her love had never cried before! Ever!  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "I will always love you Raye, no madder what. And no madder how far away they take me."  
  
Raye walked up to him. She removed his necklace and placed it around his neck. "To remember me." She said.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Then, he go on the ship and it began to take off. But then, right when it did, Raye sensed strong vibes from the ship.  
  
"No!!!!! Sapphi-." **  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Then, Raye woke up, and found herself in Sapphire's apartment.  
  
~~End of Chapter~~  
  
  
  
***Hey everyone! Sorry I took a while, but I was having a bit of trouble deciding what to do. But Let's look at this. Ok, well Raye keeps having all these dreams, or visions, but what do they all mean? And I thought the Dark Moon was after Rini, Serena, and the Cilver Crystal?! What's up with this? Well, find out later, until then, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, done now, but I need some Ideas! Got any? ^_~,, 


	6. The Believable

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 5: The Believable  
  
  
  
Raye looked around, looking for Sapphire, but he was no place to be found.  
  
Then, the door opened and in stepped Sapphire.  
  
"What happened? Why the hell am I HERE?!" Raye demanded, getting up from the chair and standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Raye." He began. But a face of sorrow crossed as his expression. "You and the scouts must leave! You're in danger!"  
  
"No! Really?! I kinda knew that already!" Raye yelled.  
  
"You don't understand! It's not that! It's Wiseman!"  
  
Raye looked puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about? Whoever he is, he is the least of my worries!"  
  
Sapphire tried his hardest to keep his secret.  
  
"Listen. Just stay away from the Starlight Tower. Promise?"  
  
Raye looked into his deep blue eyes. "I promise." He said with a smile.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Back at The temple, the scouts and generals gather for a meeting.  
  
"I still say that we should all go to the future again! We need to find as much information as possible about what the Dark Moon's next act will be!" Lita yelled.  
  
Nephrite put his arms on her waist.  
  
"Don't worry my love. I see it in the stars.we will find our destiny and hold it tight." Nephrite said.  
  
Lita smacked him in the back of his head and he fell forward.  
  
"Darien! You ass! You said you would stop buying him those fortune cookies!!!" Lita complained.  
  
"I guess it slipped." Darien explained with a smile.  
  
Lita hit him as well.  
  
"Well, whatever you guys do, we cheer you on all the way." Kunzite said, holding Mina in his arms. They kissed.  
  
"Come on guys, can't you hold that 'till later?! You never stop!!!" Zoicite yelled.  
  
They still continued.  
  
"Don't worry about it Zoicite. Nothing new with them." Ami pointed out.  
  
"Thanks Ami. Screw Men. They all need help." They both giggled about the statement.  
  
"Well, anyway. I think We should investigate in THIS time. It's safer." Serena said, holding onto Darien's arm.  
  
Everyone looked at Raye and Jedeite. They were silent. Raye was sweeping the steps of the temple, and Jedeite was watching.  
  
"Um, guys? Raye? Jed? HELLO?!?!" Zoicite yelled.  
  
"What do you want lesbo?!" Raye demanded, shooting a glare at her.  
  
"Who are you calling lesbo?! I am not a. YOU SICKO!!!!!!! We're friends!!! That's it!!! Wow!!!"  
  
"Ya, suuuure." Jedeite said.  
  
"Go fuck a teddy bear, Jed!" Zoicite yelled.  
  
"Hell no!!!"  
  
Then they all looked back at Raye. She was silent and sorta spacey. Lita sighed.  
  
"She has been like this ever since Diamond tried to kill her last week. I'm worried." Lita stated.  
  
Mina broke the kiss.  
  
"It sounds like she's in love to me." She said.  
  
That got Jedeite's attention. He thought about the necklace that he had tried to give to her about a month ago. She refused it. Was it because of another guy? Was she pushing Jedeite away? All the signs came together.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, there was a bit of light laughter.  
  
"Hey Raye." Sapphire said, walking up to the temple.  
  
Raye turned and gasped. She didn't want Jedeite to see him! He couldn't hurt him like this! She quickly thought of a plan.  
  
"Hey! How are you?" Raye asked him, running up to give him a hug. He hugged her back.  
  
"You staying away from the tower?"  
  
"Yep!" Raye giggled.  
  
Sapphire let go of Raye and walked up to Jedeite.  
  
"You must be Jedeite. Raye had told me a lot about you. You are very lucky to have a girl like her."  
  
"Well, you must be.Oh! Wait! I don't have a clue who you are!" Jedeite said in a cocky way.  
  
"My name is Sapphire. I am a good friend of Raye's."  
  
"How good a friend?"  
  
Raye cut between the two and glared at Jedeite.  
  
She whispered jus loud enough o Jed could hear. "Be nice blondey!"  
  
Jedeite looked over at Sapphire and glared. Then, something around his neck stuck out. It was a necklace! And the thing he noticed most.shimmering fire on a ring.  
  
~End of chapter~  
  
  
  
**Ok, what the heck was that?! Is Sapphire Raye's real match? Plus, how could she hide that kiss from Jedeite?! What will happen next you wonder? Well, find out in Chapter 6!!! ^_^,, But before you do anything at all, I am begging you. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love it when people review it!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Within Reason

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 6: Within Reason  
Jedeite pushed Raye aside and walked towards his car.  
  
"Hey! Jedeite! Stop!" Raye yelled.  
  
"I'll see ya later Raye. When your not with Blue Eyes over there." Jed said, giving her a dirty look.  
  
Raye rushed up to Jedeite and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! He's a friend! Nothing more than that!" She said, clenching her teeth together and keeping her voice low.  
  
"Well, his necklace sure says a lot, Raye!" He whispered. Then, he yanked the grip away and walked to his car.  
  
When Jedeite shut the car door, he put the gear in drive. He drove out of the driveway and left.  
  
All he could think about was the necklace.  
  
"Bitch! She gave him that necklace! How could she?! I thought I could trust her! We were ment for each other!!!" He yelled, slamming his first on the weal.  
  
When he did, he noticed it was getting hard to steer. He put all his strength into making sure he stayed in control. But then, he left his concentration to look in front of him. There, about a mile in front of him was a bright light. It grew larger the closer he got. He then noticed that he wasn't even touching the weal! He looked down at it to see that it was moving on it's own! When he looked up to a sound, sort of like a high- pitched whistle, He went blind.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Mina and Kunzite walked a long ways home from Raye's temple that night. They held hands and talked.  
  
"You know, I'm worried about Jedeite. He seems to be turning Raye away these days. I hope they're not-" Kunzite began.  
  
"Kunzite, they're fine. Every couple had fights every once in a while! Don't worry about it." Mina said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"What the.." Jedeite said, waking up in his car. His head was throbbing in pain and his vision was a bit blurry. He put his hand on his head and felt sort of a sticky substance. He pulled his hand down to see it was blood. It was a whole bunch of dripping red blood.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.. What happened?" He looked around him, just to make sure if he was alive or not. He decided it couldn't be heaven. He didn't think God let you keep your car when you died.  
  
He opened the car door and dropped to the ground outside.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Raye paced back and forth across the room, talking and disagreeing with Serena on the phone.  
  
"Listen Raye! I think you owe Jedeite an explanation! The way you went up to Sapphire like that and..HUGGED him kinda pissed him off." Serena Yelled.  
  
"I think I should keep this low until things start to get more SERIOUSE, Serena! I don't want anyone to kill anyone.yet!" Raye yelled back.  
  
"Well, I think that if Jedeite finds out about this, he'll kill more than Sapphire.he might get on a killing spree! Plus, how much do you really know Sapphire?! I mean, he could be a drug dealer for all I know!!!"  
  
"Serena, he used to work at the temple. And I think I might know him more than I thought I did. Maybe I knew him longer than I thought I did."  
  
"What are you saying, Raye?"  
  
Raye sighed deeply and combed her raven hair back with her free hand.  
  
"I'm not sure, Serena. I'm not sure."  
  
"Listen.. Darien and I are going out for coffee, do you wanna come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great! Be right there! I need to take a shower first. *Giggles*"  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Serena and Darien drove into the driveway of the temple and Serena got out of the door to go get Raye. She knocked on the door and it opened a minute later.  
  
"Alright then! Lets go!" Raye yelled, walking to the car.  
  
"Glad you could come, Raye." Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Are you guys coming, or do I get more donuts and coffee for myself?" Darien asked, rolling down the window.  
  
"Coming!" They both said laughing.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Oh, shit! My head hurts like hell!" Jedeite said, holding his head hard, putting pressure to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
"What happened to me?! All I remember it that..light.."  
  
"Very good, Blondey!" A man clapped, walking up to him from out of nowhere.  
  
~End of chapter~  
  
**Looks like Raye is cooling down a bit and Jedeite is just warming up! What a discovery! The necklace! Wow! Plus, Jedeite cot crushed! What the heck happened? Well, find out everything in the next chapter!** 


	8. Deceived

Fire Birds Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 7: Deceived  
  
"Wh...who are you?!" Jedeite demanded, struggling to stand up to face the man. But when he did, he saw clearly.  
  
Jedeite glared. His hands clenched into fist of rage. Jedeite was a bit scared, but his body said differently. His fists swung, without him even knowing it, until he saw blood trickle to the ground.  
  
"...You little...!!!" Sapphire growled, sending a glare at Jed.  
  
"First you start hanging around Raye, then you come to me! What the hell are you doing here anyway, asking to draw straws for Raye?! Or is it that you want to settle our differences?!" Jedeite screamed. He was holding back so much anger it was killing him.  
  
Sapphire smiled. He looked at Jedeite directly in the eyes and laughed.  
  
"I am not so stupid as to draw straws, boy! I am more interested in battle. Much more suffering...and possibly a dead general in the process."  
  
Jedeite's eyes widened, and he took a small step back.  
  
"How...how did you know-"  
  
"That you were a general? Please! I'm not stupid!" Sapphire began. "I really don't think we were properly introduced, though. I am Sapphire Dark." Then, his forehead glowed a hypnotizing black. His bangs flew up with a gust of wind surrounding him and an upside down crescent moon symbol appeared where the glow had come from.  
  
"What are you?!"  
  
"I am as I said I was...a good friend of Raye's. But there is a problem here... but what could- Aha!"  
  
Jedeite looked at him with fear as well as bewilderment. He took another step back, hoping that Sapphire wouldn't notice. He took another, then another. His heart was beating harder and harder against his chest. Every sound around him was deaf. Jedeite could hear even his own breath. His hands tense and shaky. He knew there was no way he could get out without Sapphire noticing him. He had to try though, for Raye's sake. He stopped for a second, and then took another large step. When he did, Sapphire noticed and laughed. That's when Jedeite started running.  
  
Sapphire pulled out a beautifully designed dagger. It was sharp and thin, and had nice sapphires and rubies all over it. He threw the dagger with all his strength towards Jed. It hit him just below his shoulder blade and pinned him to a tree he had passed when he ran.  
  
Jedeite screamed in pain. His feet were about six inches above the ground, so all that was holding Jedeite up was the dagger. He tried to pull it out, but the pain grew worse as he did. Sapphire moved his right hand out in front of him and maid a fist, then twisted his wrist a bit. The dagger twisted a bit counter clockwise and scrapped his bone. Jedeite's scream pierced the air around him and echoed.  
  
"Stick around a bit. I'll be back for you later." Sapphire said, turning around and disappeared.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Sapphire appeared in a dark, warped room and bowed. When he came up, a laugh broke the silence.  
  
"Well, what did you do to him? Did you blow him to bits, cut him into pieces, bury him alive?! The anxiousness is killing me!!!" Diamond Yelled, sending a grin Sapphire's way.  
  
"I left him there to suffer, untill I get her." He responded.  
  
"Even better. How did you leave him?"  
  
"With a dagger through him and a lost mind." He smiled, looking at the ground.  
  
Diamond smiled and then threw something at his younger brother. Sapphire caught it.  
  
He looked down in his hand and dropped it. The necklace tumbled to the ground with an echo.  
  
"How...how did you get this?!" Sapphire asked, a bit more confused that he thought. "What did you do...NO!" Sapphire glared.  
  
"It's not yours, Sapphire! You know it belongs to the queen! If you want to know who it is, find out! You just need some encouragement!!!" Diamond yelled as he beamed Sapphire back to earth.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
It was raining out and Sapphire laid unconscious on the grass in the state park. Raindrops fell to his face and woke him.  
  
He struggled to stand for a moment, and then was standing strait. He looked around, as if he didn't know where he was, and then it clicked.  
  
"Damn you Diamond!" He yelled, slamming his fist to a tree.  
  
Nearby, Raye was taking a walk. She saw Sapphire and was about to run up to him, when she saw him pull something from his belt. She looked closer and squinted her eyes so they would focus better. Then she noticed what it was, when it came flying at her. She ducked and it hit the tree behind her.  
  
"Who's there?!" He yelled.  
  
Raye didn't answer, but did look back at the object that was thrown at her. It was a dagger...with the symbol of the dark moon family on the blade. She stared at it for a minute, trying to figure out what it ment. Then, it hit her, and hard. She gasped and walked slowly away, and then began to run. Visions ran through her head, over and over. When the one with his kiss flashed through her mind, tears ran down her cheek and she screamed. She stopped running when she came to a strange place, surrounded by trees. The visions all scared her. She screamed and cried there.  
  
She fell to the ground, shaking. Then, a hand fell on her shoulder and she gasped, turning to see whom it was. She saw no one, then, she felt something trickle on her face. It was warm, unlike the rain. She wiped her face and looked at her hand. It was Red. Raye looked up and saw Jedeite above her, pinned to the tree. He was unconscious and cold. She stood up and touched his face.it was cold.  
  
"...Oh, god..." She said.  
  
Her hands searched for the dagger. They fell upon them and pulled. Jedeite screamed in pain. She tried to concentrate her powers on the dagger and his wound, but she was too worried about Jed.  
  
Then, a voice came into her head, and kept repeating.  
  
"Quae tibi nocere possunt, etiam te adiuvare possunt." It said.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked, turning to look behind her then back in front of her. She thought she was hallucinating for a second, and then it came again.  
  
"Quae tibi nocere possunt, etiam te adiuvare possunt." It repeated, but this time, there was a figure in front of her. She was beautiful. She had long, black hair that was pulled back into two braids. Her Violet eyes shone in the moonlight. Her long red and black dress flew with the wind. But before Raye realized it, the woman had disappeared.  
  
By her surprise, a hand came over her shoulder and caught her neck. It was strong and she couldn't get it loose.  
  
Raye heard a laugh behind her that was very much familiar.  
  
The man pushed her foreword and she fell onto the muddy, wet ground.  
  
"You are very stubborn, Sailor Mars! But I have ways of making you talk! Now, tell me who the queen is!!!"  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
**Ok, I have nothing to say but POOR RAYE!!! She is really going through a lot! But I do leave out a lot of info. Oh well! It's your job to solve the mystery!!!!!! Not mine!!!!! I know it already! I wrote the story, remember?!?! Oh, and before I forget, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW *BREATHS AND BREATHS* REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There! ^_^,, Go home happy!!! 


	9. The Opened Doors

Fire Birds Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 8: The Opened Doors  
  
"You are very stubborn, Sailor Mars! But I have ways of making you talk! Now, tell me who the queen is!!!"  
  
Raye looked up at the man with surprise and gasped.  
  
"The queen of...Mars?" She asked.  
  
"Tell me!!!" Diamond demanded.  
  
Then, Raye thought. She sat on the muddy ground, staring out infront of her. The name echoed in her head. "Sapphire..." She said blankly.  
  
Diamond smiled.  
  
"So, has he told you yet? I feel sorry for you, really. He should tell you about himself...and him abilities to-"  
  
"To kill?! To slotter?! I don't care! You can all burn in hell for all I care! But then again, you live there, don't you?" Raye screamed.  
  
"He filled your mind with lies. He told you he loved you and he cared for you. But he also messed with you and the other scouts memories." Diamond smiled slyly. "He was able to hide every memory you ever had that could give away the truth. That way, he could get closer to you and find out more. But he failed!"  
  
"The visions..." She said, under her breath. "Sapphire..."  
  
"Leave her alone!" a voice yelled, running into the forest opening.  
  
Raye looked over at Sapphire. There were rain drops dripping from his chin and nose. His eyes burned with rage.  
  
She stood up and looked towards him. She slowly walked his way. When her feet stopped, she was about a foot away from him. She looked up.  
  
Raye glanced at his neck. There was a gold chain around his neck. Part of it was hidden. It slipped under the collar of his shirt. Raye pulled it up and admired it.  
  
"You were supposed to remember me..." she said.  
  
The moon reflected off the fiery carvings of the ring on the necklace. Raye placed it back under his collar and looked up at him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Sapphire smiled down at her, but released her and pulled her behind him. He looked at Diamond.  
  
"You know, it was a good thing we took you away from Earth. That temple was rotting your mind." He said, with a short laugh.  
  
"I remember now..."Raye said. "Sapphire...move." She said.  
  
Sapphire looked back at her. He stepped back and allowed her through. His feet seemed to move on their own.  
  
"You know, two years ago, he came down to earth to escape his destiny. He was scared of what he would become. He blended in with your kind fairly well, actually. He found your temple and stayed there because he thought it would be safe, but your ancient fire seemed to raise his power and lead us to him. I remember seeing the look on your face when my guards took him away. You were such a soft little girl then...now you're a stubborn pain." He growled, a bit displeased with how unfocused they were from Diamonds question.  
  
"Sapphire," she began. He turned to her. "I trust you."  
  
Diamond disappeared.  
  
Sapphire looked around for him, a bit nervous. But when he looked at Raye, her eyes were closed and her mind seemed very focused.  
  
Her eyes suddenly opened and a firewall surrounded her. She gathered her strength and struggled to keep the wall up. Diamond blasted a large amount of energy and tried to break the barrier. Then, he managed to break it, and Raye flew back onto the ground by the large force of the power.  
  
She got up and began to gather more energy, when she was lifted into the air. Diamond made a fist and electric bolts gathered around Raye's body. She screamed in agony. Thoughts roamed through her head, flashed of life and love. She thought of Jedeite. He was still at the tree. She had to save him! She struggled to bounce back the energy.  
  
Diamond finally stopped.  
  
"Don't bother saving him now. He's dead. Too bad, really." He laughed.  
  
Raye looked up. Jedeite wasn't moving. He hung there, motionless, eyes shut.  
  
She began to panic. She stood up and felt Jedeite's face...it was cold. Then, he began to move. He opened his eyes with the little strength he had. Raye placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"...Beautiful...queen...she showed...she showed me..." Jedeite began, struggling with the pain.  
  
"She showed you what?! God Jedeite! Hang in there!!!" Raye yelled.  
  
Sapphire came to the tree and held Jed's body. Raye pulled out the dagger and Sapphire placed him on the ground. Tears rolled down her cheek and she looked down at Jedeite, cradling him in her arms.  
  
"She showed me...your...past..." He paused for a second, then continued. "The past...is repeating, Raye..."  
  
Raye began to ball out tears. Sapphire looked down at Jedeite. It was his fault Jed was dying. He had to do something, and fast.  
  
Sapphire pushed Raye aside and pressed his hand on Jedeite's forehead. Lights began to glow.  
  
~End Of Chapter~  
  
Ok, now you all know me, and I love cliff hangers! I'm not saying any shit today, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^,, 


	10. Tears of Rage

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 9: Tears of Rage  
  
Sapphire winced when a big burst of energy blasted from his hand. Lights flashed and blindness covered them.  
  
Raye looked at Jedeite...his eye's opened.  
  
"Ra...Raye? What...happened?" He asked.  
  
Jedeite looked at Raye. "I love you." He said, placing his hand on her face.  
  
Raye smiled and held his hand to her cheek. She was so worried about him. But why would Sapphire help him? He was the one who killed Jedeite in the first place. Wouldn't he want him to die?  
  
Then, She looked up at Sapphire. He was looking at Diamond. They were glaring at each other. Raye could feel the air grow thicker. Static bolts shot in the air. Sapphire pulled a dagger from his sleeve and threw it at Diamond.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Diamond asked with a smile. "I said nothing but the truth."  
  
Raye then knew. They were able to talk telepathically? What did Diamond say?  
  
Diamond disappeared and the air grew thicker still. Raye was having trouble breathing and Jedeite was hurt. She had to get him out of here. She pulled him over her shoulder and moved back a bit. She placed him behind a tree, hoping he would be ok.  
  
"Raye..." Jed began. "Your past is lost...if you avoid it."  
  
Raye smiled.  
  
Then, she turned around and saw Sapphire. Diamond was hitting him continuously. Blood dripped from his mouth. Energy raged between them.  
  
"How does it feel to be the enemy, Sapphire? It hurts doesn't it?" Diamond yelled, blasting energy.  
  
When Diamond stopped, Sapphire held his energy to speak. "I'm not the enemy, Diamond. You are! You are hurting, not me!"  
  
Diamond's eye's filled with rage. He disappeared and then reappeared directly infront of Sapphire.  
  
"You could never understand. You let her find out, didn't you? Why? Why did you betray us, Sapphire?!"  
  
"I was helping you. You can't force love, Diamond. You encourage it. Let it find its way." Sapphire grumbled.  
  
"Tell me. When you allow your enemy to win and then save your enemy...Does it hurt?" Diamond whispered in his ear.  
  
Raye stared as Diamond pulled out a sharp, black crystal. It glowed in the night.  
  
Diamond stabbed Sapphire. The Crystal stuck out from his chest. Sapphire's eye's widened. His hands shook and he fell to his knees. Blood trickled form his mouth. His eyes twitched, then, the veins burst and blood spewed from his eyes and he screamed. His veins burst on his wrists and chest, as he was quickly covered in a layer of red.  
  
Raye screamed. Her energy rose and tears trickled from her face. The tears glowed golden red. They flamed and fire burned inside her. The ground caught fire around her. It rose the louder she screamed. Then, for a split second, it rose completely above her head and the shape of a phoenix bird shaped in the fire.  
  
"Release me." A voice called.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Diamond yelled, protecting himself from the burning heat of the fire. He looked down at Sapphire and his necklace was on fire. The engravings were gone. He reached to touch it, and when he did, the fire caught on Sapphire's clothes and in seconds, Sapphire was nothing but ashes. The necklace lay on the ground, burning in its beauty.  
  
Diamond looked back at Raye. Her eye's glowed through the raging flamed. They were an evil looking black and looked blank, but murderous.  
  
"RELEASE ME!!!!!"  
  
~End Of Chapter~  
  
Ok, another cliffhanger! Well, I am working on the next chapter, as you know it, so it should be up soon. If you have any questions, look at my pen name thingy and look at my e-mail and e-mail me! Oh, almost forgot with all that typing! Ehem.REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, done. Have fun and hope you enjoyed it! ^_^,, 


	11. The Queen of Destiny

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 10: The Queen of Destiny  
  
The fire roared higher into the night's sky. Diamond shielded his face with his arm.  
  
The flames completely took the form of a bird. It opened its wings and flew away.  
  
Raye floated up into the air. Her eyes were dark and cruel. Her hair blew to the sky and lightning surrounded her. Cuts formed on her arms and legs as blood dripped. She screamed and ached in pain and anguish. Her clothes tore as the lightning hit her.  
  
Then, a huge burst of flames flew everywhere. Diamond and Jedeite stood in shock. Diamond looked down at the ground for a minute, but when he looked up, a glowing beauty stood. The flames had stopped and the glowing figure floated to the ground. She looked at Diamond with her cold eyes and glared.  
  
Her voice echoed. "Why must you live? Why must you continuously torture me?"  
  
"Who are you?!" Diamond demanded. "What did I do?!"  
  
"I am the one you look for. I am a soaring spirit. I am your worst fear...I am what has stood before you only minuets ago. I am Lecta." She spoke.  
  
"The chosen one? You mean you're..."  
  
"Raye! What are you doing?!" Jedeite screamed, standing from his spot.  
  
"I am The Queen... or you would call me Raye. But she is no longer here. Raye was merely a form of what I was. She has hidden me for one-thousand years, and I don't intend to go back!"  
  
Raye rose her hand and fire formed in her palm. It swayed in the wind and sparks flew.  
  
"I will take back what you stole from me and have my revenge!!!" She screamed, releasing the flame towards Diamond.  
  
Diamond screamed. He tried to gather energy to block it, but instead, he smiled and disappeared.  
  
He reappeared infront of Raye and drew a sward. Raye was aware of this and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You dare try? Fool! You cannot kill me! I am already dead!" She yelled.  
  
"Why do you want to kill me?! I released you!"  
  
"You did...and for that I thank you. But I still have my promise." She sighed and looked up with a smile. "Tell me...Why did you kill my future?"  
  
Diamond suddenly burst into flames and ashes flew into the air with the wind.  
  
Jedeite stared in fear. He looked over at Sapphire's necklace for a second, then thought. He drew it over to him with his mind energy and grabbed the chain. He began to run, but the he was somewhat drawn back. Raye grabbed him by the neck and felt the cold fear shiver up his spine. She looked down at his hand and reached for the necklace with her glowing hand. She grabbed it and dropped Jedeite.  
  
She placed the necklace around her neck and stopped glowing. She took a full form. Her hair was pulled back into two long braids and wore a beautiful red and black dress that flowed down to her ankles. Her skin glistened in the night and eyes sparkled by the moons reflection. She smiled at him softly.  
  
"The day he gave me this necklace, he purposed to me. We were to marry, but then we were attached." She said, leaning against a tree.  
  
"I heard you say something earlier to Raye. If it was you, what did you say?" Jedeite asked, walking closer.  
  
"It was Latin. Quae tibi nocere possunt, etiam te adiuvare possunt." She said.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"What can harm you, can also help you." She struggled. "She needed my help. I could see what was going to happen to Sapphire, but she rejected me. I could have saved him!"  
  
"So you decide to almost kill her?! You burned Diamond and Sapphire! And you killed Raye!!!" Jedeite's eye's burned with anger. He had to do something.  
  
"I did not kill Raye. I am her. She is just a form that existed until her recent birthday. She only protected me until I grew stronger. We are the same person."  
  
Jedeite felt rage building. He couldn't stand the fact that Raye was merely a puppet.  
  
Then, he heard a distant crying. He looked around him, expecting a little girl that might have wondered off. When he turned back and as he did, a figure in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned back and saw a small girl curled up on the ground crying. Her long Raven-Blue hair covered her face and tears. Her Kimono was dirty and wet, probably from the rain. By an estimate, she was probably around the age of seven of eight.  
  
He looked back at Raye.  
  
"She is alone in the world now. You see what her life will be? Because of Diamond and Sapphire.and you, she will no longer exist." She confessed.  
  
"She will exist if you let her come back to us! She did nothing!" Jedeite's eyes burned with tears.  
  
"She is not me. The girl is all I had left in my future. She was the only thing I was looking forward to in this time period. That child is my daughter."  
  
~End Of Chapter~  
  
Ok, I am taking a long time my friends, but I am only half way through this story. There is a lot to say!!! Well, anyway, YOU MUST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! K? Good. Thanks for reading and please read the next chappy when it comes out! Thanks! ^_~,, 


	12. The Turning Time Tables

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 11: The Turning Time Table  
  
Jedeite stared at Raye. Her daughter? With who? Was it true that they were never ment to be? Jedeite felt like a fool. The child resembled Sapphire. It must be true then. Raye was never to be Jedeite's bride, he was only in the way of her future. He merely a pawn in this game.  
  
"You were never a wall, Jedeite. You are my best friend and always will be. You did everything for me when we were children. We would sneak out of the palace and play tricks on Serena all the time. When I was down, you would comfort me. That's better than anything you could ever try to be. Cherish what you are and not what you will become." Raye said with a warm loving smile.  
  
Jedeite looked behind him again to see the child, but she was gone.  
  
Jedeite thought. He couldn't let his future be nothing. He had to create a future. One that would have Raye truly love him. He smiled down at her.  
  
"Your future is gone isn't it?" He asked sadly.  
  
"Yes. I am alone now. But you are here for me my friend."  
  
Jedeite struggled.  
  
"Give me your necklace." He said.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Come on Darien!!!!!" Serena yelled, running toward the car.  
  
"Where was Raye last?!" He asked.  
  
"I saw her walking up by the park! We have to hurry!" Lita yelled. "Even I sense something bad! It's the Nega Moon! I know it!"  
  
"Come on, guys!" Serena yelled, raising the silver crystal in the air. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
  
"Come one guys! Hurry!" Darien yelled, jumping up high.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Why would you want my necklace? It's nothing." Raye said with a sigh.  
  
"Please. I think I could help you. Just give me a chance." Jedeite said, holding her hands in his. She smiled and chuckled lightly.  
  
"I can't. I am connected to the necklace. If I remove it, I can't have a form. I can only glow light and I'll be floating particles."  
  
Then, out of nowhere, there was a rose right between their feet. Jedeite gasped and turned to see Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"What is going on, Jedeite?" Tux asked.  
  
"Stay out of this, Derian! This is my problem! Not yours!" Jedeite yelled.  
  
"Jedeite, where is Raye?!" Lita demanded  
  
Jedeite turned back to the Queen. He looked down at her and frowned.  
  
"Please give me the necklace." He asked again.  
  
Raye smiled and grabbed the ring of the necklace. She shut her eyes and the place around the Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, Jedeite, and Raye became black and warped.  
  
"You must see my past to understand your future." Raye said.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
The room was getting darker due to the night. The candles were never lit until darkness was complete. Raye sat there on her bed and wrote in her diary. She often did because she had so much to say in her life, and yet she had no life. She was 13 and still had not loved. She was the Princess of Mars. She would often be complimented, but mostly laughed at because she was so different from her mother. She never wanted to be like her mother. Her mother was too proper. Raye liked to be adventurous. It had its ups, and mostly downs because when she snuck out of the palace at night, she would have to run from the guards, but she knows how to prevent that now.  
  
"Hurry up Raye! I have everything we need, but you need to come now or your mother will see us!" Jedeite yelled from outside.  
  
Raye walked to her window and smiled down at her friend. He laughed at her.  
  
"What?!" She demanded, and then looked down at her outfit. She was in her under germens. She ducked below the window and her face blushed. "You didn't even turn around?! Some gentlemen!!!"  
  
"I am not a gentlemen, Raye. I'm a general. There is a difference. Plus, it's funny as hell!" He burst out laughing again.  
  
Raye went to her dresser and put on a dress and climbed out the window. When she finally got down, Jedeite smiled.  
  
"Finally!" He whispered, rolling his eyes. "You take so long to get one dress on!"  
  
"Well you would know if you were a girl! Oh, wait...You probably do know don't you?!" Raye smiled.  
  
Jedeite glared and started to walk. They both walked as far as they could until they came to the main palace, where the balls and dances were held. They smiled and removed the supplies from the bag. Jedeite pulled out toilet paper and eggs. Jedeite threw the first egg and it hit the window. He ducked and laughed, as well as Raye. They threw the rest of the stuff until there was nothing left, then, Queen Lana cam out from the dance room.  
  
"Raye!!! What in the universe are you doing?!?! Get over here!!!" She yelled.  
  
Jedeite and Raye ran as fast as they could. Jedeite led the way into the forest. They plopped to the ground laughing.  
  
"Wow! That was awesome!" Jedeite said, leaning against a tree for support.  
  
"I know! We need to do this more often!" Raye giggled.  
  
"So what was so fun? Don't tell me people are still teepeeing." A voice laughed.  
  
Jedeite and Raye turned around. Raye stood silent. She just stared up at the man. His dark blue hair blew in the gusts of wind. He was tall and extremely hansom. He was wearing a type of generals outfit, but it was more blue than light purple-grayish.  
  
"Hey..." Raye said, still staring at the man.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting, but I couldn't help but notice two juvenile delinquents out at 11:30."  
  
"Hey, we most certainly are not juvenile delinquents! We are trained professionals!" Jedeite yelled, standing up.  
  
"Well, we can see what the princess says. Let me ask you, isn't the dance tonight for the princess?" He asked.  
  
"Ya, who wants to know?" Raye asked.  
  
"My name is Sapphire. My brother and I are very eager to meet her. She seems very kind, as well as her mother, Queen Lana."  
  
"Don't even try with the princess. Every time a man comes to beer her gifts of ask for her hand in marriage, she denies it! She is not the girl you think she is. She is just another pawn in her mothers sad forsaken plan for the future of Mars!" Raye argued.  
  
"Heh. Well, I was just hoping I could meet her, because I was hoping we could be friends and get to know each other. Sounds fun to be royalty. Well, I gotta go. And by the way, how do you know the princess so well? Are you one of her maids or something? Never mind. That would be cruel to have a thirteen year old girl as her personal maid." Sapphire laughed.  
  
"What do you mean maid?!?! I am more than that, buddy! I am Princess Raye Corinne Hino! How dare you!!!" Raye yelled.  
  
Sapphire stood there silent. "My apologies, Princess! I am so sorry! I had no idea! Please, forgive me!" He said, kneeling to the ground and bowing.  
  
Raye giggled. "Sorry, but it's so pathetic how people worry so much! I'm sorry. It's nice to meet you Sapphire."  
  
They both walked through the woods and back to the ball. Jedeite watched in sorrow.  
  
~End of Chapter~  
  
Well, nothing really to say..but I have many new ideas for this story. If you have any, I would be more then happy to read then or even use them for my story. If you have any questions, e-mail me at Griffeena.gurl@verizon.net!!! Thanks!!! Oh.REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There...thanks again for taking the time to read it!!! 


	13. A Life Restored And Taken

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 12: A Life Restored...And Taken  
  
They watched as time flew past them. Raye grew older and more beautiful as she also grew more like a lady, becoming like her mother...a true queen. She began to change and loose some of her interests she had as a child, but one thing never changed. Her friendship with Jedeite was still the same. They would hang out together and talk when they could, but when they didn't, Raye was usually with Sapphire. Jedeite thought he was beginning to loose his best friend. Basicly, He was.  
  
It was in the middle of December, and Raye was taking a walk out around the palace. It was snowing, and very beautiful. The white snow reflected the color of the night's stars and moons.  
  
Her hair was braided down her back and she wore a long red and gold dress. Her violet eyes shone in the night, glowed like fire.  
  
"Raye." Jedeite said, coming out from behind a tree.  
  
"Hey Jedeite! How are you? What are you doing here?" Raye asked.  
  
He struggled for a minute, and then answered. "Well, I wasn't sure, but I want to tell you more than anyone. There is this woman. She goes by the name of Queen Barrel. She...I want you to join us."  
  
Raye froze for a second. "Wha...what do you mean...?"  
  
"Raye, I want you with me. I don't want to fight alone! We have been friends since we were little. I.I don't want you to leave me.and I don't want to leave you! Stop with this princess stuff! You used to love adventure! You would love to play jokes and get in trouble! Now." He paused. "Please. Please, come with me! Join us all! Evil will prevail, Raye. We will win."  
  
Jedeite's eyes went cold. Raye couldn't move! She felt frozen! Then, his face began to deform, and sort of.rot?  
  
"We will win, Raye!!! We will win!!! We will win!!! Die and rot.if you will not join us!!! We WILL win!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Raye yelled, sitting up in her bed. "Only.a dream?"  
  
Later that night, in the gardens of the moon kingdom, Raye was running through the flowers and laughing. She ran to the fields of wild flowers and lay down on a soft bank by a soft flowing stream. Then, she heard soft sweat laughter beside her. She looked up and saw her lover. He looked down at her with a smile as warming as the summer sun. She smiled back and began to giggle.  
  
"So.you didn't want to dance at the ball either?" Raye said, standing up.  
  
"Not if you're not dancing by my side." He replied. "I got you something."  
  
Then, he gave Raye a necklace with a ring. It touched her. She looked up at him and leaned toward his lips.  
  
He kneeled down and looked up at Raye. Then, he put on his worry face that started to worry Raye.  
  
"Raye Hino...Will you marry me?" He asked, holding her hand gently.  
  
"...You know I would! Yes, yes! I will! I want to stay by your side forever! I love you..."  
  
Then, a loud scream filled the silent air as they were leaning closer to each other. They both looked over at the castle and Raye's beloved looked at her, nodded, and then dashed off to the castle.  
  
"NO! Don't go! Don't leave me! MARS POWER!!!"  
  
She ran to the castle, hoping to get there on time. Sailor Mars could feel the burning ground beneath her. Running as fast as she could, she still felt it wasn't fast enough.  
  
When she arrived at the castle, she looked around her. There, right before her eyes was Princess Serena. She looked different. Her hair was a raven black and her eyes no longer royal blue, but red. Serena looked at Mars in an extremely horrifying way. Then, she charged at Sailor Mars with extreme rage. She couldn't move! Sailor Mars tried to force herself to gather energy, but her heart denied it.  
  
"Serena! What are you doing?! Stop!" Mars said.  
  
Then, Mars suddenly felt a slice on her neck and felt something dripping down her chest. She tried to speak, but she was in too much shock when she saw the blood. She suddenly became dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Mars woke up and looked around her. She was moving! But how? She looked up to find a familiar face.  
  
"You came?" She asked, barely able to move.  
  
"You should save your energy. You lost a lot of blood. We need to get out of here."  
  
"I missed you..."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Then, the next thing Raye remembered was Her beloved screaming. She looked and saw a sward through his stomach. She looked back and Saw her best friend in the world.Jedeite.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" She yelled as he fell to the ground. "What have you done?!?!" She asked Jedeite.  
  
"My job." He responded.  
  
Jedeite's eye's looked cold and dark.  
  
"No! What's wrong with you?! Why did you do this?!"  
  
Then, in an instant, the other scouts were in the air, uncontious. They were hanging by their arms and their hands tied with chains.  
  
Raye was silent. She fell to her knees in tears.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?! What has happened to you, Jedeite?!" Raye glared at him and then laughed a little. "What am I saying? This can't be real. This is all a dream. I'll wake up and-"  
  
"Well it is." Jedeite said and Raye's beloved disappeared. He then appeared at the side of Jedeite on the ground.  
  
"I'll take this. Queen Barrel has an order for me to bring him to her. as a new ally."  
  
".Think again!!!!" Then, blood dripped from Jedeite's arm.  
  
"You'll pay for that! Oh, and Raye, I won't be coming to your wedding. I'm killing you fiancé right now!!!" Jedeite yelled.  
  
Then, the sword went right threw Jedeite's chest as Raye's fiancé forced it through. Jedeite stood in shock, but looked down at him and touched his forehead.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" He screamed, as a scar immediately formed on his forehead. It was in the shape of an upside-down crescent moon.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
The next week, Raye went out into the gardens to take a walk, when she saw a ship. And there, right before her eyes, was he fiancé, hands tied behind his back, walking onto the ship.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Raye demanded, running up to him.  
  
"I'm sorry princess, but this man has been accused of murder." A federal officer said, stopping her from going ant further.  
  
"What?! There must be a mista-." Then she realized. What she saw a week ago.  
  
"No! You misunderstand! He was defending me! Jedeite was trying to kill us!" She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry princess. But we must go now."  
  
Raye looked at him, and he was crying! Her love had never cried before! Ever!  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "I will always love you Raye, no madder what. And no madder how far away they take me..."  
  
Raye walked up to him. She removed his necklace and placed it around his neck. "To remember me." She said.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Then, he go on the ship and it began to take off. But then, right when it did, Raye sensed strong vibes from the ship.  
  
"No!!!!! Sapphire!!! Come back! Bring him back to me! Please..." She began to cry.  
  
Raye's hands formed fists. "I won't let this happen. I have been tossed around for years, teased and mocked. Then he came into my life! How dare you take him away!!!" She screamed. "Don't worry Sapphire...I'll find you. My love is strong for you..and love is stronger than death."  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
The night went back to normal. Jedeite looked down at the queen. She smiled at him.  
  
"I never knew..."  
  
"It's ok. I've been stuck in this girl for years and years. I finally get the chance to come out, and he.he's dead." Raye looked down for a second, then looked back up. "You can't help me, Jedeite. I'm forever cursed."  
  
"I can, though. I...I want to change everything. I know I'm nothing right now...but I know what I'm supposed to do. I know what my purpose of living is now. Please, give me your necklace."  
  
Raye smiled up at him. Then, she pulled the necklace over her head and placed it in Jedeite's hands. He smiled back at her and nodded.  
  
He walked over by the place where Sapphire died and bent down onto his knees. Raye came up to him and stood infront of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm giving you a future. You are the one who needs one. I have my purpose."  
  
Raye backed away slowly.  
  
Jedeite placed the necklace on the ground and closed his eyes. ~Please.please treat her well...take care of her for me.~ He thought.  
  
The ground began to glow and sparkle around him. Red poured on the ground. A body began to form infront of him. It floated into the air. Lights shot in and out of the body, circling it. Then, a bright light blinded the night and they all covered their eyes.  
  
When the light wore off, there, infront of everyone was Sapphire. He was standing up.  
  
"Oh...My God!!!!!!!! Sapphire!!!!" Raye yelled, running up to him. "I missed you so!!!! I have waited for centeries. The very day they took you from me, I thought I would never see you again! Now...here you are..." She said, looking up at him.  
  
"You must let her go. She needs to live, Raye. She is only a girl. Her life is longer and her friends need her. She must finish her life. She must live it to the best." He said.  
  
Then, she smiled. Lights shot up again, around Raye. Then, they were gone as fast as they came.  
  
"I love you...and always will" A voice whispered in the wind.  
  
Raye opened her eyes and looked up at Sapphire. "Wha...What happened? Where's Jedeite?!" Raye ran from Sapphire's arms to Jedeite. He was lying on the ground, struggling to breath.  
  
"Oh my god, Jedeite!!! What happened!!! Guys, we have to get him to a hospital!!! Hurry!!!"  
  
"No...*cough* *cough*...don't. We need...you need him...not me...I'm just a pawn in you life...he's you light and joy...he made a sacrifice for you...now it's my turn..." he said, with his last breath, he smiled. "...I love you..." Then, he closed his eyes. They were closed forever.  
  
~End Of Chapter~ 


	14. The Announcement

Fire Bird's Tears  
  
By: DarkFirePanther  
  
Chapter 13: The Announcement  
  
Raye sat on a bench in the middle of a garden in Tokyo Park. Her arms rapped around her and her eyes looked distant. She stared into the sky, hoping, wishing. Her life was a horror story. She wanted nothing more than to be a normal 14-year-old girl. Every day was death for her. Fights, battles, wars, saving the world from sure destruction was her life and no madder how much she tried to be someone else, she couldn't.  
  
She gazed into the sky dreamily. Maybe, just maybe she had a chance. Maybe one day the world would be peaceful. One day, evil will be gone and goodness and love will fill the air with warmth and hope. She could only hope.  
  
Then, she felt a hand touch her. She looked beside her and saw Sapphire.  
  
"Hey." He said, smiling at her.  
  
Raye leaned her head on his chest. "Why is death always the result of everything? Why can't everything just turn out fine? Why is this so hard?! Why?!" She yelled, bursting into tears.  
  
"Things don't always turn out the way their supposed to, Raye. Sacrifices are made and things are always taken away. I your first battle, your very first war, you sacrificed your life so Serena could be with Darien and save the world. You knew you couldn't do it! I was with you...even then." He smiled at her.  
  
Raye gazed into his beautiful hypnotizing dark blue eyes. She moved closed to him until their lips touched. She wanted this moment to last forever, nothing else was important. She closed her eyes, seeing him and only him in her mind She felt his tongue cross hers. The joy filled her. The pleasure was intense. Then she opened her eyes. But what she saw wasn't Sapphire.....it was Jedeite.  
  
Raye was scared, but happy at the same time.  
  
"Jed-"  
  
"Shhhh. Don't speak. I am only here for a minute." He began. "Raye, I don't want you to spend the rest of your life crying for me. Remember the laughs, the tricks and pranks we had. Be happy! I only want the best for you." He said.  
  
"Please...don't go. I want you to be here with me."  
  
"You and Sapphire were ment to be, Raye. He loves you. You have to show him that you love him too."  
  
"Wait...what you said earlier, about the battle with Barrel...You were there? I thought we had killed you?"  
  
"I was with you in spirit. And you know whom I saw? I remember seeing a boy about your age on a planet watching you. He gave you the strength."  
  
Raye smiled, closed her eyes to wipe away a tear.  
  
When she opened her eyes, Jedeite was gone. She looked around anxiously to try and find him, and then she saw Sapphire, walking up to her.  
  
"Hey. Are you feeling ok?" He asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"I'm wonderful and I feel better, thank you." She replied.  
  
"Well, in that case..." His words trailed off and he reached for his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful velvet box. He moved off the bench and then he kneeled down on the ground before her. He opened the box and there, before her eyes, was the very necklace that Jedeite had died with. The chain was a beautiful silver that glistened in the moonlight. But the part that caught her attention was the main part. It was a bronze ring like object with a sterling silver fire in the middle, lined with gold. On the bottom of the ring hung different lengths of sterling silver string like things. But unlike the other necklace, instead of small gold balls at the bottom of the strings, they were sapphires. And they were more like...tears.  
  
Raye smiled. "Oh...my god..." She said.  
  
"Raye Hino...will you marry me?"  
  
"Sapphire, of cores! Of cores I will! Yes!" She said, laughing, but also crying at the same time. Mostly, they were tears of joy.  
  
Sapphire took the necklace from the bow and placed it around her neck. She looked down at it and gazed at it in wonder.  
  
"This is truly more wonderful than life could ever be." She began. "Now I don't know why I would ever want to be normal. I like the way I am. I love my life, and I love Sapphire."  
  
~~~End Of Chapter~~~  
  
*sniffle* *sniffle* Wow...That is the most...*sniffle*...wonderful, beautiful story I have ever heard! *sniffle* Ok, I'm fine. Well, I'm most certain that Sapphire and Raye will be happy together. They will make this universe very happy. Plus, if you want, I can give ya a little sneak peek on what their life will be like! Would you like to find out? Well, let me finish the next chapter and then you can see. I hope you enjoyed my story and I must say one thing...I enjoyed writing this story and I thank you all for taking time in your life to read it. That means a lot to me. Well, the next chapter is the last, so I want to thank all of you for supporting me in this story and I hope to write more later. If any of you have any ideas for a next story (Raye/Sapphire or Raye/Jedeite) PLEASE email me of review this and tell me. Thanks!!!!!!! ^_^,, ,_ 


End file.
